


The New Officer

by CrankySewage



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Connor RK800 - Freeform, Connor x Reader - Freeform, Crime Scenes, DBH, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dpd, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin is a dick, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Jealousy, Murder, RK800 - Freeform, XReader, detroit become human - Freeform, detroit police - Freeform, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankySewage/pseuds/CrankySewage
Summary: Officer (y/n). You have just arrived at the DPD. You can't wait to find Hank, after-all you did miss him. You missed babysitting for him on your free days.But when you find him, you meet his interesting partner.





	The New Officer

**Author's Note:**

> oof, slow first chapter

Shoulders back, head up, and chest out. That’s what you were told to do when walking in the DPD. You shifted your weight. You were being placed into the workforce here. You couldn’t complain, you knew Hank was here. You wanted to see him. You couldn’t wait to see him.

He was the only reason you graduated. He was your idle. He was a family friend, he was close to you. You would looked after his son Cole, when you could. 

You looked after Hank after the accident. It was hard. It was really hard. You found Hank passed out on the floor so many times. You found the gun every time. 

You shook the memories out of your head and pushed past the doors. You looked around, and walked up to the receptionist. 

“Hi, I um, need to speak to Captain Fowler.” You said, nervously looking at the girl. You had to be here at 10, and it was currently 9:54. She nodded and smiled.

“He’s in his office, it’s down the hall.” She stated, smiling the whole time. You muttered a ‘thank you’ before heading down the hall. You noticed that abuduce of desks in the area. You looked around, spotted the office and quickly made your way over to the door. You pulled the door open and walked in. 

“Ah, Officer (l/n). It’s a pleasure.” He made his way over and stuck out his hand. You took, giving him a gentle shake. 

“The pleasure is all mine, sir.” You smiled, looking at him. He shook back, then took his hand back. 

“Please, take a seat.” You complied, sitting in the chair in front of the desk. He sat in his chair and starting typing on his computer.

“Miss (y/n), I am very glad to have you on the team. I hope that you will like everyone here.” He said, reading. You guessed he had pulled up your file. 

“I’m sure I will, sir.” You said, looking around the office. You could see the everyones desk. Officers were moving around, some were talking. Some were looking at the office you were in. 

“Anyway, let’s get to the point. You will be assigned homicide cases. You will be in the homicide team with, let’s see..” He was clicking around on the screen, trying to find the other officers. “Ah, You will be on the homicide team with Detective Gavin Reed, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Connor, and Officer Chris Miller. Understand?” He asked, looking up from the screen.

“Yes sir.” You nodded and looked at him. He seemed pleased that you were agreeing with him.

“Now get out of my office and go find yourself a desk.” He stated. You complied once again. You stood up, thanked him, and left his office. You closed the door softly and looked around again. You scanned the desk, looking for an empty one. Most of the desk were taken, but you found an empty one. You walked to the desk and sat down. 

You looked up at the desk across from you. “Lt. Anderson.” It was Hank’s. You smiled to yourself. You had picked the best seat in the place in your opinion. You looked at the desk that was connected to his, “Connor.” He was on the same team you. 

A message popped up on your computer screen, “Please complete the following paperwork.’ It read. 

-

You completed the paperwork. You completed almost two hours of paperwork. You stretched in your seat, a groan escaping your lips.

“Connor, shut the fuck up!” You heard someone make their way past you. You look up and see Hank, Hank and some other guy. Must be this Connor guy. Hank wore a brown coat, and jeans. You couldn’t see the shirt he was in, but these were typical “Hank” clothes. Connor wore a suit. The back of his jacket said Android, and under that RK800 glowed. 

“Hank, I was suggesting that we-” Connor was cut off by a groan from the Lieutenant. He looked at Connor harshly. 

“Connor. Let me get my stuff together before you start in with this ‘mission’ shit. I know we have cases.” Hank said, without faltering. Connor just looked at Hank, and opened his mouth, about to say something else. 

“Lieutenant Anderson.” You said, standing up. He turned around, his eyes widing. You made your way around the desk to stand in front of him. 

“(Y/n) what the fuck are you doing here?” He asked, hugging you tightly. You hugged back, burying your face against his chest. You breathed in, he’d clearly been drinking. 

“I was placed here. I’m not complaining. The DPD is great to start off with.” You stated, still hugging him. “I’ve missed you so much Hank.” 

“I missed you too kid. Who did you get assigned with?” He asked, backing away from the hug. Connor looked at you. 

“I am with, um, Gavin something.” You paused, thinking. Hank sighed, hard, looking at Connor. “Chris Miller, and you. Oh and your partner Connor.” You said looking at Connor. You smiled at him.

“I’m (y/n), it’s a pleasure to meet you Connor.” You stuck out your hand, offering a hand shake. He looked at your face, then your hand, then your face again. He gently shook your hand.

“Yes, I received your file today, I see you graduated top of your class.” He said, a smile riding his face is the most perfect way. “I hope we can be friends.” 

“Well I would sure hope so!” You said, looking at Hank. You took your hand back, and leaned against Hank’s desk. 

“So kid, you coming with me and Connor to take a look at the case?” Hank asked, leaning beside you. 

“Well, it is my job old man. Gotta look after you, remember?” You laughed slightly, looking around. Connor was staring, so you looked away and smiled. “Let’s go!”

“You sound like a psycho.” He stated, shaking his head, smiling. You shrugged. 

“I did grow up with you around you.” Connor laughed at that, and Hank shook his head more. He muttered a quick “Good one.” Before walking away. Connor followed close behind him like a dog. You quickly made your way beside Hank, tugging along. He lead you outside to his car, and unlocked it. 

“We’re going to a neighborhood where a few androids were murdered last night.” He said, getting into the driver’s seat. You got in the back seat. 

“Officer (l/n)? You can sit in the front.” Connor said, grabbing your door before you could close it. You shook your head and looked at him.

“No I’m fine. Thank you though Connor. I appreciate it.” He nodded and shut your door then got into his seat. The car started, and you were off.


End file.
